Five Players in a Game Called Love
by dracos-beautygirl
Summary: After Draco gets off after being accused of a murder everyone suspects him of, he returns to Hogwarts as Head Boy, with Hermione as Head Girl. Just as she begins to regret her decision, she and Draco are bussed off to Allenburg, a wizarding school where t
1. The Board is Set

**Full Plotline: After Draco gets off after being accused of a murder everyone suspects him of, he returns to Hogwarts as Head Boy, with Hermione as Head Girl. Just as she begins to regret her decision, she and Draco are bussed off to Allenburg, a wizarding school where they will be expected to get along with each other and others. As Draco blends in with the students, especially a beautiful girl named Kate, Hermione's feelings for him change. But, as events take place in Allenburg, Draco starts to question his own feelings for the muggleborn, especially when the events threaten her own life.  
**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in the kitchen of Grimauld Place 12, eating breakfast as Mrs. Weasley told them about what would be going on during the day. br />  
br />  
"You three will be going to the Ministry with Arthur, as you can't stay here," she said. "A lot of cleaning has to be done, and I don't want you in the way." br />  
br />  
"Yes, mum," Ron mumbled around his toast. Getting up, he led Harry and Hermione back up to his room. br />  
br />  
"This place always has to be cleaned," Harry said as he pulled out a jacket. Hermione, who was sitting on the bed with Crookshanks in her lap, smiled. br />  
br />  
"It is rather large and old, Harry," she told him. "Besides, it's yours anyway, so might as well enjoy the fact that you don't have to clean it!" Harry merely shrugged. Ron pulled out a sweater and grabbed the doorknob. br />  
br />  
"Alright, let's go!" br />  
br />  
br />  
Entering the Ministry of Magic, the three seventeen year olds followed Mr. Weasley to his office. br />  
br />  
"You three can go to the third level," Arthur said. "There's a library there that I think you'll enjoy." Smiling, Hermione grabbed both boys and led them away. br />  
br />  
Reaching the library, they wandered to a table in the back. Sitting down, Ron looked around. br />  
br />  
"Not many people," he muttered. Hermione headed over to the bookshelves, running her finger over the binding of the books. br />  
br />  
"Who the hell do you think you are?" Hermione stopped, listening as raised voices reached her from a few bookcases away. "After everything I've done, you think you can just turn on me like that?" br />  
br />  
"Listen to me. Your services are no longer needed. You are going to leave here and if I ever see you again, then I'll take action. The plan was supposed to work, but it obviously didn't! The train will leave the station and there's nothing we can do about it! We are going to find another way, and you will not be involved." br />  
br />  
"I did everything you asked me to! It was that bloody Greyson's fault! I did everything you wanted me to! You can't kick me out of this just because one thing went wrong!" br />  
br />  
"One thing? ONE? Because of you, we are now completely behind schedule! Do you know what we have to do just to get back on track? So many memory charms have to go into making sure that this thing doesn't come back to haunt us! We don't even know where the girl is! She left home and we haven't seen her since! This is all your fault and I want you to leave now." br />  
br />  
"What girl?" br />  
br />  
"You can't get rid of me! I'm not out of this!" br />  
br />  
"Yes you are." There was a large thud. br />  
br />  
"I'm in this no matter what you say!" br />  
br />  
"Avada Kadavra!" Hermione screamed as she saw through the books the evil green light. Harry and Ron sprinted over. br />  
br />  
"What happened?" Harry asked. Hermione didn't answer but instead took off in the direction of the argument. Freezing in shock and horror, Hermione couldn't believe what she saw. A medium sized man with blonde hair and gray robes lay spread-eagled on the floor. Dead. But what shocked Hermione, Harry and Ron was who was kneeling next to the body. br />  
br />  
br />  
"We'll be in the waiting room when this is done, ok?" Remus Lupin said to Hermione as they stood outside a black door. "When do you think the trial will be over?" Hermione shrugged, looking nervous. br />  
br />  
"I don't know," she responded. "I hope it doesn't go too long." She gave Ron and Harry small smiles and then entered the Ministry courtroom where the trial was being held. She followed one of the aids to her seat and watched as the Wizengemot strode in, Fudge in the lead. Dumbledore, who was also in the Wizengemot, glanced at Hermione, giving her a wink. br />  
br />  
"Bring in the accused," boomed Fudge. Another door opened and six guards walked in. In the middle of them walked Draco Malfoy. br />  
br />  
Now taller then Ron, his platinum blonde hair hung down in front of his stormy gray eyes. Lean with slightly muscular arms, he walked with an air of one that was not afraid of what his fate could be. Hermione's eyes widened at the sight of what was on his face. Running down from his hairline, through his left eyebrow, down across his eye and all the way across his cheek to neck was a long, thin scar. It gave Malfoy the look of something foreboding, making a tingle of fear creep up her spine. br />  
br />  
The guards sat him down in the chair in the middle and the chains magically clamped around him. Glancing at them with disdain, Malfoy stared at Fudge levelly. br />  
br />  
"This hearing is on the murder of Harold Carol. Draco Lucius Malfoy as suspect. What do you have to say for yourself, Draco?" Draco rolled his eyes. br />  
br />  
"What I've said for the past three days since I was arrested, I didn't do it," he spat. br />  
br />  
"You knew Mr. Carol, didn't you?" asked Amelia Bones. br />  
br />  
"I did," Malfoy grumbled. "So?" br />  
br />  
"You and he didn't get along, from what I've heard. You both had an argument five nights ago in the Three Broomsticks. Is that why you killed him?" br />  
br />  
"Just because I fought with him, doesn't mean I wanted him dead," Malfoy growled. Fudge peered at him. br />  
br />  
"We have a witness, Mr. Malfoy, that heard much of what passed between you and Mr. Carol." Malfoy raised an eyebrow. br />  
br />  
"Oh, do you?" His eyes swept the room until they landed on Hermione. "Granger," he hissed. She shifted in her seat under his unwavering gaze, feeling uncomfortable. br />  
br />  
"Ms. Granger, could you please tell us what you heard?" Amelia asked. Hermione nodded. br />  
br />  
"I was looking for a book when I heard someone say, 'Who the hell do you think you are?'." She began, being careful to avoid eye contact with Malfoy. "He kept insisting that he wasn't going to be rid of. Another person said something about the first person ruining everything and something about a train leaving the station. The first person talked about how it was someone named Greyson's fault and that he had nothing to do with the schedule being behind. Someone said something about the schedule being ruined and about a girl disappearing and that the one man needed to just leave. The first guy insisted on staying and something happened and then I heard the killing curse and I screamed. With Harry and Ron, I ran over to where I figured it all happened and saw Malfoy standing over the body of Mr. Carol." The Wizengemot murmured to itself, most of them shaking their heads. Fudge glared down at Malfoy, who looked slightly peeved. br />  
br />  
"Well, do you deny the testimony of Ms. Hermione Granger?" he asked Malfoy. Malfoy glared at Hermione. br />  
br />  
"No." Some of the people gasped. Fudge's eyes widened. br />  
br />  
"So you admit to the murder of Harold Carol?" Malfoy studied Hermione for a second, his eyes boring into hers. She wouldn't look at him. br />  
br />  
"No." The Wizengemot was in an uproar. Dumbledore had a frown on his face, leaning forward as he studied Malfoy carefully. br />  
br />  
"QUIET!" Fudge roared. He then turned to Malfoy. "What do you mean, you didn't kill him, but you don't deny Ms. Granger's testimony?" br />  
br />  
"What the mudblood said was true," Malfoy snapped. "All of that happened. But I didn't kill Carol." br />  
br />  
"There were only two men at the scene, Ms. Granger proved that! You had to have killed him." br />  
br />  
"There were not two people there, there were three!" Malfoy yelled. There was silence in the courtroom. Hermione frowned. br />  
br />  
"But I only heard two," she said softly. Malfoy rolled his eyes. br />  
br />  
"That's because I didn't say enough for you to think there were three, mudblood." br />  
br />  
"Mr. Malfoy, you will refrain from language such as that," Amelia growled. Rolling his eyes, Malfoy gritted his teeth. br />  
br />  
"I didn't kill Carol. Someone else did. I don't know who he was, I was just there because Carol asked me to. I went and listened, but I didn't say much. The man killed Harold and then left." br />  
br />  
"Impossible," Fudge exclaimed. br />  
br />  
"Improbable," Dumbledore said. Everyone turned to the old Headmaster. Dumbledore, eyes still on Malfoy, nodded slowly. "Improbable, yes, but not impossible, Cornellius. You see, it is impossible that the man Mr. Malfoy speaks of could leave without anybody seeing him. However, it is not impossible that he could have left unnoticed because he was wearing something that prohibited others from seeing him. An invisibility cloak, perhaps?" Malfoy gave Dumbledore an odd look before returning to glaring at Fudge. Hermione stared at Dumbledore. He was defending Malfoy? br />  
br />  
"Mr. Malfoy, was the person you saw wearing an invisibility cloak?" asked an annoyed Fudge. He wasn't the only one. Many of the Wizengemot looked annoyed with Dumbledore for pulling up a plausible alibi for Draco Malfoy. Most of them wanted to see Malfoy locked up in Azkaban. After his fifth year, Draco had disappeared away from society, not going home. He was then caught by the Ministry and was almost found guilty for Muggle hunting. Five weeks later, several days before school started, he was found guilty for damaging several houses that belonged to members of the Wizengemot, plus damaging property that belonged to the Ministry. He had almost been sent to Azkaban, but, because of some dealing Dumbledore had with the Ministry and Wizengemot, he was only sentenced to two months of detention. At Hogwarts, he sent more than a few students to the Hospital Wing and knocked several people off brooms during Quidditch games. It was clear that the Wizengemot wanted him in Azkaban, as he had been labeled a nuisance to society. br />  
br />  
"Yes, Fudge, he did," growled Malfoy. One of the members stood, glaring. br />  
br />  
"How are we supposed to believe him?" he shouted. "He's just working off of what Dumbledore said! How do we even know there was another person?" br />  
br />  
"There was." Hermione froze. Did she just say that? She glanced at Malfoy, who had an interested look on his face. Taking a deep breath and praying to God that she wasn't wrong, said, "I remember now, there were three people." Fudge stared at her. br />  
br />  
"Ms. Granger, are you sure?" Hermione looked insulted. br />  
br />  
"Of course I'm sure. I remember now, there was Harold, then another man. I remember the voices. Malfoy only said, 'What girl?' so that verifies that he was there. But there was someone else there!" Malfoy gave Hermione an odd look, like he was trying to figure her out. She merely glanced at him. Dumbledore winked at Hermione. Fudge sighed, glancing around the room. br />  
br />  
"Well, if that's all you have to say, we'll vote now. Those for guilty?" Fudge's hand rose in the air, along with half the Wizengemot. Looking ticked off, Fudge growled out, "Those for innocent?" The other half, including Dumbledore, raised their hands. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Fudge sighed again. "It looks like we are at a stand still. Ms. Granger?" Hermione looked alarmed. br />  
br />  
"Yes?" she answered. br />  
br />  
"Seeing as we as the Wizengemot cannot decide, you have been called upon to make the decision on whether or not Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy should be sent to Azkaban for the murder of Mr. Harold Carol. Do you vote guilty or not guilty?" Hermione turned to Malfoy, who was staring at his shoes. Looking up, he met her gaze and Hermione felt as if he could read her mind with his piercing gray/blue eyes. She sighed. br />  
br />  
br />  
Ron, Harry and Remus stood as the courtroom let out. Hermione headed over, glancing over her shoulder. br />  
br />  
"Hey, Hermione," Harry greeted. Hermione gave them a smile, then glanced back over her shoulder. br />  
br />  
"How did it go?" Remus asked. br />  
br />  
"Did they send Malfoy to Azkaban?" Ron asked excitedly. br />  
br />  
"The Wizengemot was at a split decision, so they asked me to vote," Hermione muttered. br />  
br />  
"So what did you vote?" Harry asked. Before Hermione could answer the question, a cold voice reached them. br />  
br />  
"Thanks, mudblood," said Malfoy, who was leaning against the wall. "I owe you one." With that, he passed them and left the waiting room. Ron and Harry stared at Hermione with disbelief on their faces. Hermione wouldn't look at them as she grabbed her coat. br />  
br />  
"I'm not going to tell you why I voted the way I did, you wouldn't understand if I did," she muttered. br />


	2. Enter Cruelty

Draco stood to the side of Platform 9 ¾, leaning against one of the pillars as he watched students slowly trickle through the barrier that connected them with King's Cross. His mother, Narcissa, stood next to him. It was clear where Draco got his good looks, as Narcissa was very beautiful, with flowing golden blonde hair and high cheekbones. 

At the moment, both Malfoys were conversing in quiet voices.

"Will you be coming home during the break, Draco?" asked Narcissa in a soft voice that she only used when she was alone with her son. Draco, still scanning the platform, gave her a small glance.

"I don't know if I'll be returning to Malfoy Manor for the break, or even after school is done." Narcissa frowned.

"I would like to see you before you leave permanently, Draco," she murmured. Again, he graced her with a glance.

"After my last visit, I don't wish to be there, mother, and you know it." His tone with his mother rose only slightly, as he knew he had to be quite gentle with her. She was not the strongest of woman, although she made others believe so.

"You know how your father is, Draco," she said. "He can be a bit-"

"Harsh?" Draco spat. "Cruel? Tormenting? Yes, yes, I know of all of his wonderful qualities. After all, he has rubbed many of them off on me, hasn't he mother?" Narcissa stared at her son. He was now almost 6'6", so she had to tilt her head to look at him. He was no longer the son she knew at age two. He had been playful and full of life at that age. Then Lucius broke him. With the help of unimaginable punishment, Lucius had made Draco into the man he was now. Draco's face showed no emotion and never had since he had turned seven. Lucius had made it so that he never showed emotion again. Now, Draco could take pain without so much as cry of agony escaping his mouth. He had changed and had seen too much at such a young age. But he couldn't be changed. Lucius had made sure of that too. But there was one thing Lucius forgot when training his son and it was something that Narcissa reminder her son everyday.

"Draco, you will not grow up to be your father," she whispered. His head turned sharply and he watched her as she leaned up, kissed his cheek and left through the barrier. Letting his gray eyes cloud over, Draco thought back to a day ago, when he had come back from the Ministry after being let off for setting off several trash cans on a group of unsuspecting witches. He had come into the house just in time to see Lucius begin to curse Narcissa because of something she had done.

_Narcissa's screams could be heard all around the house as Draco opened the door to Malfoy Manor. Wand in hand, he took off up the stairs to the Master Bedroom, where the screams were stronger. Throwing open the door, Draco glared at his father. Lucius' eyes narrowed as he stepped away from the writhing body of his wife. _

"What the hell do you want?" he growled.

"Let her go," Draco hissed, wand up. Immediately, Draco was thrown into the wall as Lucius laughed.

"Let her go? No, my son, I think not!" Narcissa's screams got louder and Draco, standing, flicked his wand, sending Lucius into his desk at the other side of the room.

"Impedimenta!" Lucius snarled and Draco was thrown back again. "Crucio!" Draco gasped but, digging his hands into the carpet as he fell to his knees, he stayed silent. Lucius smirked as he lowered his wand, lifting both curses. The room fell silent as Lucius left, locking the door behind him as he also relieved Draco of his wand. Draco, getting to his feet, stumbled over to his mother, who lay gasping on the ground. Lifting her up, he walked over to the bed and set her down. Then, sitting down on the edge, he watched her as she fell into unconsciousness and sighed.

Draco was shaken out of his stupor when he heard the familiar voices of Slytherins coming through the barrier. Smirking, he stepped forward.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and several others turned to see the Slytherin Prince standing near the pillars. He nodded to his trunk and Crabbe and Goyle immediately came forward and lifted it up, heaving it up onto the train. Wrapping his arms around Pansy and another girl's, Rachel was her name, waist, he walked onto the train, followed by Blaise, Cory Rellens, Deter Holonds and about five others.

Finding a compartment, Draco dismissed some of them, keeping with him only Blaise, Pansy, Goyle, Cory and Rachel. Stretching out on one side of the compartment, Draco laid his head on Rachel's lap, with his feet in Pansy's. Blaise and the others were on the other side. Staying silent, he waited for the first one to ask.

"Draco, what happened to your face?" Cory asked. Cory was about five inches shorter than Draco, with a bony figure and a rather lot of freckles. The only reason Draco kept him around was because he had given Draco all of the ideas of ruining the houses of the members of the Wizengemot.

Draco stayed silent for a moment, contemplating how to answer the question, which he knew he really didn't want to answer.

"I got into a fight, ok?" He looked around to see if anyone would question further. No one did. The compartment door opened and Crabbe stood there, glancing down the halls.

"Trains about to leave, Draco," he told them. "Food cart should be coming around soon. What does everyone want?" After orders were given, a fifth year by the name of Collin Dew came to the door. Annoyed, Draco motioned him in.

"Sorry to bug you sir, but you told me to inform you when Potter, Weasel and the Mudblood show up. Them and most of Weasel's family just showed up." Draco sat up and looked out the window, easily spotting the redheads among the still crowded platform.

"Come back when you find out what compartment they're in. I don't want to go looking up and down this train for them. Go on!" Draco watched the fifth year scurry away as Blaise laughed.

"Look here boys, we have ourselves a Slytherin commander, strict, cruel-"

"And ready to kick your ass if you don't shut up," Draco growled, lying back down again. Rachel ran her hands through his hair, smiling.

"What's got you in a bad mood?" she asked.

"He's not mad, he's just anxious to see the person who got him off for the death of Carol," Cory said, smiling sweetly at Draco, who merely glared back. The others, however, were interested.

"Who put you down as innocent and swayed the decision?" Pansy asked. Draco closed his eyes.

"The mudblood," came the simple answer. They all looked incredulous.

"No!" Blaise said. "What in Merlin's name persuaded her to do it?" Draco shrugged.

"She just voted not guilty."

"There's got to be a reason, Draco honey," Pansy said. "Gryffindors don't just vote not guilty for Draco Malfoy." Draco smirked, opening one eye and staring at her.

"That's the beauty of it, Pansy, love," he told her. "I can get whatever verdict I want, even if the jury isn't what you call liable."

"You don't think she likes you, do you love?" Rachel asked, moving her fingers down the side of his face and across his chest. Draco smiled, grabbing her hand and twisting. His grin widened with satisfaction as her eyes flashed with pain.

"Rachel, if I hear you point out what is already obvious to me, I will break your arm off. You're very lucky, aren't you? Say it."

"I'm very lucky," she grated through clenched teeth. Draco let go, smiling broadly, eyes cold.

"Good," he said and Blaise laughed again. Collin appeared again.

"They're on the train, sir," Collin said. "The compartment down two. They just got in. It's Potter, Weasley, the Mudblood, the Weaselette, Longbottom and Thomas. The train should be leaving any minute." Draco nodded, eyes closed, and Collin left.

"We'll go after the train leaves. Blaise, get Deter. You, him, Goyle, Pansy and Rachel will be coming with me. Cory, you'll go with Blaise and stay with the others until I'm done. Understood?" There was a murmur of consent and Draco smiled coldly. "If I wake before then, it better be of my own doing."


	3. Enter Fear

Hermione followed Ron and Harry into the compartment, Ginny following. Putting her trunk in the overhanging rack, she sat down by the window, opposite of Ron. Harry sat down next to Ron and Ginny next to her. She felt the train lurch and watched as they pulled out of the station. Sighing, she thought back to what had happened during the summer. 

After Malfoy's trial, Harry, Ron, and Ginny had become very distant, keeping all conversations to the minimum and avoiding her if possible. She didn't blame them. All of them had wanted to see Malfoy locked up and Hermione had been the one to keep him from it.

_What in the world made you vote the way you did?_ she thought to herself. She remembered the look on Malfoy's face when she had told the Wizengemot her vote. At first it had gone blank, then a small grin appeared on it. But it was his eyes that had bothered her. They had searched her, looking for a motive. They had let down their guard for those few seconds and she had seen the Draco Malfoy that only his mother knew. The one that was hidden underneath the lies, the hatred, and the absolute malice that Malfoy portrayed to everyone he met. And it had scared her.

When she had arrived back at Grimauld Place, the news of the trial brought mixed responses. Snape, of course, gave a small smile and nothing more. Tonks swore under her breath and left the room, followed closely by the Weasley twins. Bill and Charlie exchanged looks and said nothing. Mundungus and Mad-Eye Moody both stared at Hermione for a long time. Remus merely stated that he was glad that it was over. Harry, Ron, and Ginny didn't even look at Hermione as they left the room. Dumbledore seemed to be the only one who stated that he was glad for the verdict and that he was very proud of Hermione for giving testimony, even if it was for someone she disliked so much.

Disliked? She had taken into consideration those words and could not help but think that her dislike for Draco Malfoy was slowly dying away.

Hermione turned to the others, noticing that Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas had now joined them. Dean and Ginny were talking to each other as Neville merely listened. Harry and Ron were silent.

"Ron? Harry?" Hermione said nervously after the food cart had passed. They both glanced at her.

"What?" Ron asked. She sighed.

"Can we talk about this? It's getting ridiculous!" Hermione gave them accusing stares. "You two have been avoiding me since the trial!"

"Well we have our reasons," Harry grumbled. Hermione stood, patience ebbing away.

"You guys are mad at me because I voted innocent?" she asked.

"You voted for Draco Malfoy!"

"And for that, I am most certainly grateful, mudblood." Everyone looked up to see Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway, arms around Pansy and another girl, Blaise, Goyle and another boy behind him. Harry glared.

"What the hell do you want?" he growled.

"Now, now, Scarhead," Malfoy scolded. "Watch your language. Young ears are about."

"Answer the question," Ron snarled, wand out. The other girl rested her head on Draco's shoulder, pouting.

"Draco, I don't like the way he's talking to you," she complained. Malfoy smiled, pulling her closer.

"Neither do I, Rachel," he said. "Mudblood, couldn't you get your bodyguards to tone down the level of their speech when they're in the presence of royalty." Hermione snorted.

"Oh, really?" she asked, taking a step forward and folding her arms over her chest. "Tell me, how are you royalty?" Malfoy smirked, releasing the girls and stepping forward, only a few inches away from her.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, the high royal Slytherin Prince. That makes me royalty." He smiled, leaning forward. "And you're just a lowly commoner, a freaking mudblood who had the intelligence to vote me innocent." She spat at him and his hand came up around her neck faster than lightning. Ron, Harry, Ginny, Dean and Neville stood wands out. Hermione's hands came up to Malfoy's hand as she began to gasp. Malfoy rolled his eyes and glanced back at the others, raising his wand to the Gryffindors. The other Slytherins followed suit.

"Try it, Potter," Malfoy growled. "I dare you to. The moment you try anything, I'll make sure you feel like you were never born." His eyes returned to Hermione, who had tears in her eyes as she clawed at Malfoy's hand. She was struggling to breathe as Malfoy pulled her close. Leaning forward, his lips brushed her ear. "If you ever spit at me with that foul mouth of yours again, I'll cut it out." Her eyes roved over the scar on his face and her spine tingled in fear as he squeezed.

"Let her go, Malfoy!" Ginny yelled, her voice trembling. Malfoy smirked at Hermione and shoved her back, releasing her from his hold. Ron caught her, pulling her away from Malfoy. Gasping, she whimpered, tears streaming down her cheeks. Malfoy's eyes were deathly cold as his grin widened.

"My work is done," he said. Putting his arms back around Pansy and Rachel, he left the compartment, the others snickering as they followed him.

Hermione held onto Ron's arm, staring at the floor.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Harry asked, kneeling down in front of her. Hermione looked up at him.

"I…he ju…oh Harry!" She burst into tears, fear creeping up her spine and into the very crevices of her mind.


	4. Cruelty and Fear Collide

Draco opened one eye, glaring out at the other occupants of his compartment.

"Does your incompetence know no bounds!" he growled, reaching for his wand. "I told you, if I woke up due to your stupidy, you would be in for it." Cory shook his head and pointed out the window. Draco, opening both eyes, sat up. A barn owl was flying outside the window, every once in a while coming close enough to the train to tap on the window. "Let it in," he ordered. Goyle got up and opened the window, letting the owl in. Adrian, Draco's eagle owl, squawked and flapped its wings against its cage. Draco glanced up at Adrian.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked. Then it soon became clear. There was another owl outside the window. A great horned owl flew along side the train, staring into the compartment.

"Judas," Draco grumbled. The others nodded. Judas was Lucius Malfoy's owl. "Let it in, Goyle." Meanwhile, he turned his attention to the barn owl, which had landed on Pansy's lap. Reaching down, Draco untied the letter attached to its leg and watched as it flew away. Judas landed on the top of Adrian's cage.

"Who's it from?" Pansy asked, messaging his shoulders. Draco opened the letter and read aloud.

"_Dear Mr. Draco Malfoy,_

I am pleased to inform you that you have received the position as Head Boy at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As such, you will be receiving new living arrangements, common room, bathroom and privileges. These will be told to you upon your arrival to Hogwarts. You will also be given the authority to take and give House Points, as well as give out detention. If you are found to be abusing this power, you will be stripped of your Head Boy authority and it will be given to someone else.

Congratulations,  
Professor McGonagall,  
Headmistress of Hogwarts  
Head of Gryffindor House"

Draco looked up, a smirk on his face.

"Give out detention, huh?" he said and the others laughed. Rachel handed him the other letter off of his father's owl. This one he did not read aloud.

_Draco,_

Severus has already written me about becoming Head Boy. Don't screw up. I have written to tell you that your mother has been hospitalized in St. Mungo's. She did not arrive home when they owled me to say that she had been found brutally beaten. I will be out of town for the next three days so I don't want any letters.

Lucius Malfoy

Pulling out his wand, Draco glared at the letter.

"_Incindio,_" he growled, watching the paper crumple as the flames engulfed it.

"I can guess it wasn't a happy letter," Blaise said. Draco glared at him and stood, glancing out the window. He grabbed Judas by the feet and, ignoring the harsh bites and squawks, tossed the owl out the window. Glancing down at his bleeding hand, he pocketed his wand.

"Get ready," he barked. "We'll be at Hogwarts soon."

* * *

Hermione stepped off the train, following Ron.

"First years! Come over 'ere if you're a first year!" Hermione smiled, spotting Hagrid easily over the heads of the students. She waved her hands.

"Hey Hagrid!" she called. He smiled and winked, motioning for them to come over. Harry and Ron followed Hermione as she made her way to the half giant.

"Congratulations, 'Ermione!" Hagrid greeted, holding up a lantern so he could see them better. "Head Girl! Big responsibility."

"Thanks, Hagrid!" Hermione answered. She then bit her lip. "Um, Hagrid, you wouldn't happen to know who's Head Boy, would you?" Hagrid grinned.

"Sorry, 'Ermione," he said. "Can't tell you. Dumbledore wants you both to find out at the same time. But I'll tell you a little something." Leaning forward, he motioned for the others to do the same. "I happen to know that the Head Boy and Girl are going to be able to do things that the previous Heads couldn't, like going into Hogsmeade every week. And I think Dumbledore might be planning a trip for you too. But, I can't say anything on that. Strictly confidential." Hermione smiled.

"Thanks, Hagrid. See you later, ok?" Hagrid nodded and went back to the first years as the trio made their way to the carriages. A tall black man stood by one.

"Kingsley!" Harry called as they approached. Kingsley Shacklebolt smiled.

"Hello, Harry," he said. "Hermione, Ron," he greeted, nodding to the others.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"Dumbledore needed someone to come here to keep an eye on things, so I signed up. Plus, I brought the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Ron smiled.

"Good thing Dumbledore didn't give it to Snape," he said. Kingsley grinned then turned to Hermione.

"Congratulations on getting Head Girl," he told her. She sighed.

"How come everyone knows?" she asked. Kingsley opened the carriage door.

"It's my business to know. Now get in." They piled in and Kingsley got in behind them.

* * *

Draco got out of the carriage; arms around Pansy and a girl named Lindsay. Blaise had Rachel and another girl with him. Crabbe, Goyle and several others brought up the rear. Approaching the castle, he smiled.

"Home sweet home," he murmured to himself. Walking into the Entrance Hall, he narrowly missed being hit by a water balloon. Backing up, he pulled out his wand.

"Peeves!" he growled, watching as the little man with the water balloons floated just out of every ones reach. "Throw it again, I dare you!" Peeves smiled and snapped his fingers. Water balloons rained down from no where, with no intention of letting up. People began to yell and scream as they tried to get out of the inevitable line of fire. Draco was pushed back by someone and found himself face to face with the mudblood.

Her eyes widened and her cheeks got red as she tried to push away from him, but only succeeded in getting pushed further into him. His skin was crawling and he knew that he was going to have to take at least five showers to get whatever it was she was transferring to him off. Something tickled his nose and he realized it was her hair. Trying to shove her and it out of the way, a particular scent caught his nose, but he discarded it to the back of his mind, trying instead to think of a way to get her off.

"Mudblood, I know you think I'm hot, but I need you to get off of me before I catch whatever it is you mudbloods carry," he snapped above the commotion of the Entrance Hall. She frowned, glaring at him.

"Oh, like I want to be here!" she snapped back. Taking a deep breath, Draco shoved forward and the mudblood, plus several others, toppled backwards. Straightening his robes, Draco pulled out his wand again and glared at Peeves.

"_Incindio!_" he growled and Peeves' bum caught fire. Cursing and dropping the last water balloons, he flew off down the corridor. The Slytherins cheered, along with several others from different houses. Only Gryffindor stayed grudgingly silent. Pocketing the wand, Draco walked over to where the mudblood was sitting and towered over her as she struggled to her feet.

"Next time you even get that close to me, I'll make you wish you had stayed away, got it mudblood?" he growled, eyes cold, no humor in his face. "You may have got me out of Azkaban, but that doesn't mean I owe you anything." With that, he wrapped his arm around Pansy and, with the Slytherins following him, he entered the Great Hall.

* * *

Hermione sat miserably at the Gryffindor table, her food untouched. Ginny tilted her head.

"Hermione, are you feeling well?" she asked.

"Why did I let him get to me?" Hermione mumbled. Ginny frowned, putting down her fork.

"What?" Looking up, Hermione blinked, realizing she had said that out loud. Giving a small smile, she shook her head.

"Nothing, Ginny," she told the redhead. "Just talking to myself, that's all." Ginny nodded, but looked unconvinced.

Hearing the tinkling of a glass, the students in the Great Hall became silent as Dumbledore stood.

"I'd like to welcome our old students back to Hogwarts and give our new students a welcome in," he began.

"Hey, who's that next to Snape?" Ron mumbled. Harry craned his neck.

"I don't know, maybe the new DADA teacher."

"Shh!" Hermione scolded.

"I'd also like you all to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Ms. Emma Lewis." Some students stood so that they could get a better look at the woman who stood to acknowledge the Hall. She was a bit shorter than McGonagall, with black hair and mocha skin. She had a perfect smile and warm eyes.

"She's hot," muttered Seamus Finnegan. Harry smirked and Ron nodded. Hermione and Ginny merely rolled their eyes. She sat down and Snape leaned over, whispering something into her ear. Emma smiled and blushed, shoving him playfully. Students murmured amongst themselves. Snape? Getting playful? With a _woman_?

"First years, as a warning, you are not to enter the Forbidden Forest. Hogsmeade trips for third years require the slip sent home last year. Fifth years, you will be reminded, I'm sure, that OWLS are coming up for you. Seventh years will take their NEWTS. Prefects, Professor McGonagall would like to see you in the Entrance Hall after dinner for a few reminders. Passwords will be coming around shortly for you. Also, Quidditch practices will not start until the houses can vote for new captains, as all of them have left. There is a notice about that in the common rooms. Now, I'd like to announce the Head Boy and Girl for this year." Hermione grinned as Harry and Ron took both her hands. Over in the Slytherin table, Draco smirking as Pansy and Rachel held onto him. "This years Heads are Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." Hermione's jaw dropped and Draco's face darkened as both made eye contact.

* * *

Draco kissed Rachel, Pansy and Lindsay on the cheek and nodded down the corridor. He watched the Slytherins as they made their way to the common room. Frowning, he turned back to the Great Hall, where he was supposed to meet Dumbledore so he could show them where their rooms were.

_Granger?_ He thought. Had the old fool gone barking mad? Giving the mudblood the position of Head Girl was something only someone on crack would do.

_I mean, sure, she's probably the smartest damn witch in Hogwarts, but she's a fucking mudblood and belonged at the bottom of a ditch,_ he thought as he sat down at one of the tables. He looked out into the Entrance Hall and spotted Granger in a heated conversation with Potter and Weasley. Grinning evilly, he stood and walked over, making sure the trio couldn't see him.

"How was I supposed to know he was going to become Head Boy, Ron?" the mudblood said. "I didn't want him to be!"

"Really, Hermione?" said Weasel. "I seem to remember you voting Malfoy innocent and then now, you don't mind him being Head Boy and sharing a common room with him? Don't give me that bull!"

"I voted innocent, Ronald, because I don't believe he did it! I heard what happened, not you! So stop telling me what I think and what I feel, Ronald! You don't know jack shit!"

"Oh, nice language, mudblood," Draco said, stepping out so that they could see them. "Please, there are young ears about." Leaning forward so that only she could here, he smirked. "I liked that you stopped in and paid me a visit earlier. If you had stayed longer, we could have seen what was under all of those robes you're wearing." Hermione blushed furiously and glared. Leaning back against the wall, Draco eyed the trio coolly.

"So, Weasel," he drawled. "You think the mudblood's got a thing for me?" Eyes roving up and down Hermione, Draco's lip curled. "Ugh, Weasel, please! I just ate. I don't need you filling my mind with…weird thoughts." Harry and Ron reached for there wands. Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh please! You're kidding right? Put those away before you hurt yourselves."

"What the hell do you want, ferret?" Ron hissed.

"There's nothing you have that I would even dream of wanting, Weasley, thanks for asking." Harry glared.

"You think you're so freaking cool just because you can scare your whole house into doing what you want," he snarled.

"You're nothing but a coward and a liar," Ron growled. Rage glinted in Draco's eyes, but his face stayed calm.

"I'm a liar, huh?" he asked. He pointed to the thin scar on his face. "Look Potter! You and I aren't that different! One look at us and you would think that you knew what was beneath.You don't know shit." Taking several steps forward, he stopped right when he was only a few inches away from Ron's face. "If you ever call me a coward again, I'll kill you, do you understand me, Weasley?" he growled. Shoving Ron into the wall, he turned on his heel and walked back into Great Hall, cursing himself for letting his anger get the best of him. Hermione helped Ron to his feet as she glared at Malfoy's retreating back, still a little red in the cheeks.

"The egotistical prat," she spat. Ron scowled.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" he asked angrily.

"Wonder who gave him that scar?" Harry mused aloud. Ron snorted.

"Who cares? He probably deserved."

"Ms. Granger." The trio turned to see Professor Dumbledore standing in front of the Great Hall doors, twinkle in his blue eyes. Hermione bid her friends goodbye and waited outside the hall as Dumbledore went to get Draco, who was fuming at one of the tables. Scowling, he shoved past Hermione as he followed Dumbledore up a flight of stairs and down a corridor. Sighing, Hermione followed.

"It has been a long time since we had a Slytherin and Gryffindor as Heads," Dumbledore explained. "So I will be making some rules, seeing as the relationship between the two of you is somewhere less than friendly. If you are both found to be disagreeing in an unreasonable manner, such as using wands, you will be stripped of your Head Duty and it will be given to someone else. You will share the common room in an orderly fashion. There are two bedrooms, marked with your house symbol. In your case, a lion and a snake. However, you will have to share a bathroom." Hermione looked alarmed and Dumbledore smiled. "Do not worry. Doors can only be locked from the inside. You are not allowed to have guest in the Head dormitories or common rooms, as these are for your use only. Your password is Unity.

"Now, I want to tell you about your schedule. You will have the same classes as the others, but in October, I will be sending you to another school as exchange students. I'll tell you more about that as the time draws nearer. I am also letting you both go to Hogsmeade every Friday. You will go together, of course, and stay together the whole time. Others may not come with you, Mr. Malfoy." Draco frowned but stayed silent. "You of course know about your privileges, seeing as Professor McGonagall sent you owls. You will organize the Prefects and will be starting Night Walks. That is when you will conduct searches around the castle. Of course, this will not be every night. You can get the Prefects to do these as well. Oh, here we are." They had stopped in front of a large portrait of a small griffin. It eyed them warily.

"Password," it barked in a rough voice. Dumbledore smiled.

_"Unity,"_ he answered. Nodding, the griffin bowed.

"Welcome, Heads, to your new dormitories!" Hermione followed Dumbledore in, Draco sneering at her as he trailed in the rear. Gasping, Hermione's eyes widened.

"It's beautiful!" she whispered. A carpet in dark, rich colors covered the floor. A dark red couch and love seat sat in front of a roaring fireplace. Chairs dotted the common room. Forest green banners hung from the walls. Several bookcases lined the wall in the far right corner. A huge staircase led up to a large landing. Two doors were there; the right one was decorated with lion and the left with a snake. Draco climbed the stairs and entered the Slytherin Head Dorm. Smirking to himself, he shut the door.

"Just like home," he murmured. Dark green and silver was the theme of the room. The king-sized bed was green with silver lining and silk pillows. The walls were painted green with silver snakes and the doors were green. The oak closet sat to the right of the enormous room. There was a mahogany writing desk, already stocked with quills, ink and parchment.

Hermione's room was not much different, only with red and gold colors. Smiling broadly, she opened the French doors that led onto a beautiful, expansive balcony. Taking a deep breath of the crisp night air, she noticed another set of French doors and sighed. Malfoy had access to it also. Going back into her room, she opened a gold door. On the other side was an enormous bathroom, with a wall to wall mirror. There were two porcelain sinks and granite tiling. In the very middle of the room was a huge tub/Jacuzzi. In one corner stood a large shower. Kneeling down, she examined the different taps, as there were more than ten of them. They had names on them.

"Large…small…green?" she read off, frowning. Turning the tap named **steamy**, she gasped as she stumbled back. In a matter of seconds, the room was filled with steam so thick, it might has well been fog. Stumbling around and praying that she wouldn't fall into the tub, she heard a door click and bumped into something.

There was a scuffle and Hermione found herself on the ground, Draco Malfoy right on top of her. Their noses were touching as they stared at each other. Draco couldn't move. He knew he wanted to but something was keeping him there. And he really wanted it to go away. Hermione was frozen, gazing into the deep, dark, stormy depths of Draco's gray/blue eyes. Her breathing was short and so was his. Then Draco reached over her head and turned off the faucet. The steam left immediately. Pushing himself up, he glared at her, absolute loathing and disgust on his face.

"If this happens again, mudblood," he snarled, "I'll forget that you even saved me from Azkaban, seeing as that's the only thing keeping me from sending you to the Hospital wing in a matchbox and without all your original limbs." With that, he turned and left the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Hermione pulled herself up into a sitting position and stared at herself in a full-length mirror. Resting her chin on her knees, she frowned.

_What in the world possessed me to freeze like that?_ She thought to herself. _Why couldn't I move?_ Shaking her head, Hermione stood and sighed. Since the trial, Hermione had noticed that her behavior when it came to Draco Malfoy was slowly changing. She was scared of him. And that scared her. 


	5. A Change In Scenery

**Disclaimer: It doesn't belong to me!**

A Little Change in Scenery 

Hermione woke up on a Saturday morning on October 24th. Getting slowly out of bed, she wrapped a red and gold bathrobe around herself and entered the bathroom. She was about to lock the bathroom door at Draco's end when Draco violently shoved the door open, his face a picture of pure rage. In his hand a dagger. In his eyes, vengeance. Before Hermione could react, he slammed her into the wall, the dagger under her chin. It was obvious he had woken only a moment ago because he hadn't bothered to put on his robe. He was only wearing long drawstring pants and his hair was sticking every which way.

"Mudblood," he snarled, his face deadly close to hers. Her eyes were full of fear as she gulped.

"What?" she breathed, her voice barely above a whisper.

"You let them in, didn't you Granger?" he hissed. "You let them in so that they could take out their loss on me. SPILL IT, MUDBLOOD!"

"Idon'tknowwhatyourtalkingabout!" she spluttered out, shaking visibly. It wasn't like her to be this way, but he had this affect on her ever since the trial. Her eyes glanced at his scar and back at the dagger.

"Don't give me that," he snarled, understanding what she had babbled out. "I know it was you! You're the only one that could get the password to them. Don't play dumb, mudblood. I swear…" He pressed the dagger closer to her throat. "If you don't tell me who it was, I'll slit your throat right now." She stared into the cruelty and rage that was his eyes. They poured out more than hate for her, but an absolute loathing of something she couldn't comprehend. But, the matter at hand…

"You trashed Gryffindor, they trashed you," she murmured. "Harry and Ron and about seventeen others, including the Quidditch team." His eyes flashed and he stayed quiet for a moment. Suddenly, Hermione became more uncomfortable than fearful. He eyed her for a second than raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know what a Mongolian Crypt Dagger is, mudblood?" he asked her. She didn't answer and he smirked. "It was only recently found. Not all of its functions have been found yet, but one of the most interesting functions it has is what I'm going to show you." With that, he took the dagger and grabbed her right arm. She struggled as he shoved up the robe sleeve. He smiled at her. "Don't worry, Granger. This won't hurt. Much." He took the dagger and, pressing the blade against her flesh, he slid it along her arm for about four or five inches. She gasped in pain, holding back tears as she clutched her neck. Draco smiled as he witnessed three gashes appear; one on her neck, on her left leg and on her right cheek. "And I bet there are two more of them hiding under those clothes of yours," Draco sneered. She was shaking again.

"Wh…what…I…" she stuttered and Draco's smirk grew.

"You see, Granger. A Mongolian Crypt Dagger causes whatever wound it inflicts on the flesh to appear in five other places of the body." Hermione frowned, her eyes darting down to Draco's chest. A long, thin scar trailed down it. One was also on his left shoulder and right arm. Draco smiled coldly. "Catching on, aren't you?" he hissed. She gazed at the scar on his face. "And this one's the original," he told her, pointing at his face. She pressed herself against the wall, trying to be as far away from him as possible. He glared at her, his hand around her neck so that blood seeped through his fingers.

"Granger, I'm letting you off easy because you told me. But, if this ever happens again-" The dagger slammed into the wall, a hairsbreadth away from Hermione's fear-stricken face. His trademark smirk took over his otherwise humorless face as he tapped her cheek lightly, glancing shortly at the blood on the fingertips. "This stays between you and me, mudblood. Got it?" She glared at him.

"Fine," she whispered. Pulling away from her, Draco walked back into his room, again shoving back the smell that insisted on attacking his senses.

Hermione rushed down the halls, reaching the Gryffindor common room within two minutes. Gasping out the password, she ignored the Fat Lady's questions and hurried into the common room.

"Harry! Ron!" she cried. Both seventh years looked up from a game of Wizard's Chess. Ginny, who was watching, also looked up.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Ron asked. She glared at both boys.

"If you ever enter the Head's room again, I'll curse you both into the next millennium!" she screamed. Both stood, looking annoyed.

"Hey, you're the one that gave us the password," Harry snapped. "What's the problem?"

"You completely trashed Malfoy's room while he was asleep!" she yelled at him.

"Him and his Slytherins not only beat us at our Quidditch match, but had the courtesy to point it out to us by writing it all over the locker rooms!" Ron shouted.

"I didn't think you'd get so carried away!" she screamed. "I thought maybe a few words on the walls or something, but SHREDDING HIS SHEETS? PAINTING THE WALLS PINK? Writing OBSCENETIES on the DOORS! Did you go BARKING MAD!" Hermione's face was completely red from screaming at them. The common room had fallen silent as students watched anxiously.

"I don't know why you're so ticked off," Ron growled. "You're the one who suggested it!" Hermione rounded on him, taking several steps for him.

"Do you know how TICKED OFF Malfoy was when he woke up?" she spat, immediately regretting it. She then remembered, her neck wasn't covered. Ginny had just noticed the gash, which had, after a long shower, stopped bleeding.

"Hermione, what did Malfoy do to you?" she asked, pointing to the wound. Everyone now noticed it.

"What makes you think Malfoy did this?" Hermione asked quickly, nerves making her voice tremble slightly. Harry frowned.

"That wasn't there yesterday, Hermione," he said slowly. "I'm sure of it. And, unless you did it, it had to be Malfoy. What did he do?" Hermione didn't know why she was defending Malfoy. He had just cut her with a dagger and she was trying to convince everyone he was innocent. Like the trial…

"It was an accident," she muttered. At the disbelieving stares of the common room, she let out an exasperated groan. "Listen!" she yelled, loosing patience with them. "The fact of the matter is that you totally desolated Malfoy's room and I'm going to get in trouble for it! Do you know what Dumbledore will do to me once he finds out I gave you the password and let you reek havoc on the Head Tower? I swear, if this ever happens again, so help me…" Letting out a frustrated growl, she spun on her heel and stormed out of the common room, feeling the heat of the Gryffindors' stares on her back.

Turning a corner, she stopped abruptly at the sound of soft laughter. Frowning, she looked around, realizing where she was.

This was a teacher's hallway, where the teachers' rooms were. Students weren't allowed down this hall, which is why Hermione headed down it. If it was a student, she would have to pass out a detention. The laughter continued, though it was soft so as not to attract attention from the main hall. Stopping, Hermione peeked around the corner and had to bite her lip to keep from gasping. It was Emma, the DADA professor, leaning with her back against the wall. Her arms were around the last person Hermione would ever expect.

"Snape?" she mused to herself, shocked. But this wasn't the Snape she knew. It was…she didn't know how to describe it, but this Snape looked, if anything, handsome? She didn't know what it was, but whatever it was, it was good.

He had his arms around Emma's waist and was kissing her neck. She was just murmuring things into his ear and laughing at his responses. That's all they were doing. Emma turned and caught sight of Hermione, who blushed furiously at being caught staring. Smiling, Emma merely waved. Then mouthed, "Tell Dumbledore he might be a little late to their meeting." Hermione grinned and nodded, backing up and rushing away to the Great Hall.

It was dinner when the announcement was made.

"I would like to announce an upcoming event," Dumbledore said to the students. "Tomorrow, our Head Boy and Girl will be leaving us and go to Allenburg School of Sorcery as exchange students." At this, the Great Hall erupted in whispers as everyone stared at the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables. "They will remain under the teaching of Uma Osminov for six months as they learn from those teachers. Tomorrow will be the send off for them and I hope that you all get your good byes in order. Now, please, continue with your dinners."

Hermione looked back down at her food as she heard two people plop into seats across from her.

"Hermione?" She looked up, watching Harry and Ron closely.

"What?" she asked warily. Ron sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry for being so mad at you this morning, it was just that," with this, he glanced at Harry, "you were so angry with what we did…I mean, you _were _the one who gave us the password, weren't you?"

"Dumbledore didn't do anything, did he?" Harry asked anxiously. Hermione shook her head.

"He doesn't know. Malfoy didn't say anything to him. And from what I can tell, he didn't tell any of the Slytherins. None of them have tried anything yet."

"Wonder why?" Ron mused, staring over at the Slytherin table. He then turned back to Hermione. "You're going to be going, then." She nodded.

"I have to go pack soon," she told them. Harry sighed.

"Six months? That's a long time, isn't it?" Hermione smiled, reaching over and taking both their hands in hers.

"I promise, it'll go faster than you know. We'll be seeing each other again, soon." Emma walked up, Kingsley with her. Kingsley kneeled down, so that only Hermione could here him.

"I see you've found out my sister's secret," he whispered to her, smiling as Emma engaged herself into a conversation with Harry and Ron, who were hanging off her every word. Hermione giggled.

"Poor Ron and Harry," she said. "They'll be crushed to find out that she's taken. She's only a bit older than they are. About two or three years." Kingsley nodded.

"But she and Severus have known each other for a long time, seeing as she had him as a teacher for her last three years of school. He's only a little bit older than her. About five to seven years, I think."

"You're not concerned?" Kingsley shrugged.

"I have no reason to be. If he hurts her, I'll kill him. I made that clear when she started dating him."

"And what is it that you two are whispering about?" Emma asked. Kingsley straightened out, smirking.

"Nothing important." He then turned back to Hermione, who was grinning. "Came to tell you that you and Draco are to go back to the Head Tower and start packing." Sighing, she waved to Harry and Ron and left the Great Hall.

"Didn't look like Scarhead and Weasel were too happy with you this afternoon, mudblood," came the drawling voice of none other than Draco Malfoy, who had followed her out. Giving his trademark smirk, he walked a few feet behind her, knowing fully well that she was listening. Even though she was pretending to ignore him. "Did you tell them about your run in with the Mongolian Crypt Dagger? I'm sure they would have been thrilled to here that story." She whirled on him, glaring.

"For your information, I didn't tell them about your little dagger, ferret," she spat. "I don't have to tattle-tale to get even when I already did by doing over your room." The humor from his face dropped and suddenly, Hermione found that maybe she should have kept her mouth shut. He had her pinned against the wall, cold eyes boring into her scared hazel ones.

"Do you think you can get even with me, Granger?" he hissed. "You can't. I settle scores and I have one to settle with Potty and his pet Weasel. However, seeing that I'm leaving in the morning, I can't do that."

"You owe me," she whispered. "I saved your life." Something in his eyes struggled to break out, but he shoved it away, replacing it with an icy indifference. He let her go slowly, still standing very close to her. It was again like their first day back to school in the Head bathroom. Locked in a gaze with her, he wanted to move down the hall, but something again was forbidding such an action. Her breathing had become shallow again and she found herself unable to comprehend the quickening beat of her heart. Their lips were less than a hair's breadth away. His lips barely brushed hers as he spoke at last.

"I owe you nothing," he murmured, pulling away and storming down the corridor, knowing that for once, he had lied to himself.

Hermione walked down the slope of Hogwarts, the entire Gryffindor house with her. Behind them was the Slytherins, lead by Draco. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws mingled with both houses. Kingsley had both Hermione and Draco's trunks with him as he waited by the gates. A long bus, similar to the Knight Bus, was parked outside. It only had one deck, though. Dumbledore also stood there. The students stopped as Dumbledore smiled.

"I'm glad to see so many of you come to see your Heads off," he told them. "We will greatly miss both of you and will anticipate your returns in April. Have a great trip!" The houses roared as Hermione turned to say goodbye to Harry and Ron.

"I can't believe I'm leaving like this," she said, smiling. "I'll miss you both sooooo much!" Ron hugged her.

"You'll write to us," he mumbled and she nodded. Harry then took hold of her.

"You won't find anyone like us where you go," he whispered and she giggled. "We're one in a kind."

"That you are!" she said back, releasing him and gazing at them both. "I'll try to write every day! I'll be back soon, don't worry!"

Draco turned to Blaise, a hard look in his eyes.

"You're in charge," he growled, handing over his Head badge. "Send word if anything comes up." Blaise nodded, backing up. Draco then turned to Crabbe and Goyle. "Don't let any of them step out of line," he told them, nodding towards the Slytherins. To the girls, "Do what you want. I don't care."

Turning, he strode over to the bus, Hermione in front of him. Stepping onto the bus, she turned and waved at the Gryffindors, who erupted in yells and shouts of encouragement. Entering, she made way for Draco, who turned and gave a slight nod to the Slytherins, who nodded back. Smirking at the others, Draco entered the bus and looked around. Both sides were lined with two extremely long couches. Their trunks lay in the back.

Draco jumped slightly as something rubbed up against his leg. Frowning, he stared down at the ugly orange cat that stared back up at him, circling his legs.

"Come here, Crookshanks," came Hermione's voice and the cat jumped up onto the left couch, walking down to where Hermione was lounging. Draco sat down on the right side, looking around with a bored expression on his face. Kingsley appeared at the front of the bus, smiling.

"All right, we're all here," he said. Turning to the bus driver, who was a wizened old man, he nodded. "Let's get this show on the road." Nodding, the bus driver started the ignition and they shot off down the street, away from Hogwarts.

Hermione stared out the window, watching the world fly by. Draco watched her for a moment before he got up and moved to the back of the bus, stretching out on the couch. She glanced at him, sighed, and pulled out _Hogwarts, A History_ and began reading. Crookshanks curled up in her lap, purring contentedly as she stroked him.

It was the night of the third day of their trip to Allenburg and Hermione was bored. They had picked up four other students from schools and they had all gotten to know each other quite well. Everyone except for Draco, who made little conversation with anyone and preferred to be by himself in the back of the bus.

Lizzy, one of the girls, smiled mischievously.

"Does everyone know how to play spin the bottle?" she asked and laughter rang out. Draco, who had been staring out the window, turned, his attention caught. They all formed a circle, except Draco, with it going boy girl boy girl. Lizzy smirked, staring over at Draco. "Come on!" He got up hesitantly and sat down between Lizzy and a girl named Hannah. A boy named Lex spun first and it landed on Hermione. Leaning in, he kissed her quickly as Hermione blushed. As it was her turn, she spun and it landed on the other boy, Troy.

The game went on for sometime when Hermione found herself in a predicament. Draco had spun and it had kept spinning. For several seconds, the girls held their breath. It slowed and then stopped. Hermione paled. It was pointing at her.

She was frozen. Paralyzed even. She knew that she couldn't look up. Would he really do it? A shadow passed over her and she finally looked up.

"Get up, Granger," he hissed, his face showing plainly that he didn't want to be here. Rising to her shaking legs, Hermione looked terrified. His eyes narrowed. "I can't believe this…Absolute rubbish...have to take a freakin' shower..." He leaned in and kissed her. ON THE LIPS! Both their minds suddenly went blank except for the tiny little words:

OH. MY. GIDDY. AUNT.

For five seconds, both of them didn't know where they were. For five seconds, nothing outside of the other's lips mattered. And for those five seconds, Draco knew he was going to look back on them and wish they were longer. But at the moment, the Draco in the present panicked at the fact that, not only might he be enjoying this, but that his body didn't feel like pulling away, like his mind was telling him to. Finally, after five seconds, his mind won the battle and he pulled away.

Hermione's eyes were as round as saucers. She wasn't breathing. Her heart had probably stopped because Armageddon had finally arrived. Hell had frozen over and Snape had danced to the Macarena. Because, only under these circumstances was it possible that Draco Lucius Malfoy would kiss her. A mudblood. He had kissed a MUDBLOOD!

It was safe to say that she panicked. Only a little bit.

Hermione scrambled away and fled to the back of the bus, where she huddled down behind her trunk with Crookshanks. She stayed there the rest of the evening until she knew that everyone was asleep.

The other students got off the next morning at another school and again, the bus was drenched in an uncomfortable silence. For the remainder of the trip, both Heads stayed at opposite sides of the bus as to not run into the other.

Then, the fifth day came and the bus driver smiled.

"Welcome, Hogwarts' Heads, to Allenburg School of Sorcery!" Hermione stared out the window, awed at what she beheld.

The bus rolled in through huge gates. The grounds of the school were enormous, with a lake twice as large as the one at Hogwarts. It was mostly dark green and brown, with hints of yellow and red. The castle was gigantic, with large towers and tall windows. Students were crowded in front of the large entrance doors, wearing silver robes with red designs.

Both heads had donned Hogwarts uniforms, with the Hogwarts Crest on the chest. Kingsley grabbed their trunks and exited the bus.

"I'd like to introduce Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, Hogwarts' Head Boy and Girl and your new students. At the applause outside, Draco descended first, Hermione after. Unfortunately, her robes were a little bit long and she stumbled slightly. To her absolute surprise, Draco caught her arm, straightening her out and then letting go. Giving him a searching glance, she followed Kingsley down a small aisle created by the students. Draco followed, a sour look on his face.

A tall woman with blonde hair and wearing red robes with silver designs, stood at the top of the stairs that led to what Draco assumed to be the Entrance Hall of the school.

"Greetings, Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy," she said in a strong voice that instantly silenced the crowd. "We welcome you to Allenburg! I am Uma Osminov, the Headmistress of the school. Please, come. You must be hungry!" They followed them down a corridor into a huge Hall. Three long tables sat in the middle and another one lined the wall to the front. Three banners were hung: one with a dragon, one with a fox, and one with a griffin. Students quickly filled the tables as Hermione and Draco headed down the aisle to the front. Uma turned around, gesturing to a small bench situated in front of the teacher's table. "Please sit," she told them. Draco sat down at one end and Hermione at the other. Uma then pulled out a wand from her robes.

_I guess they don't have a sorting hat,_ Hermione thought, watching as Uma stood behind them and placed the wand directly above Hermione's head.

"_Sortius!_" she cried and a gold light engulfed Hermione. Looking up, she watched as a silhouette of a dragon appeared above her. Those students under the banner carrying the dragon stood and applauded as Hermione was motioned over to the table. Uma then turned to Draco. "_Sortius!_" she cried again. Draco looked up and saw a dragon as well. Uma smiled as he got up and grudgingly walked over to the table.

"Welcome, Draco and Hermione, to your new house, the Flames of Old!"


	6. The Other Players

**Disclaimer: It doesn't belong to me!**

Meeting the Enemy 

Hermione sat down across from a tall, strawberry blonde girl. She was extremely beautiful and was fully equipped in the…um, chest area. The girl smiled, holding out her hand.

"Hi," she greeted. "My name's Kate Samuels. Welcome to the school!" Hermione smiled.

"I'm Hermione Granger, of course," she said. "I'm so excited to be here. I've heard a lot about this school and read up on it when Dumbledore told us that we were coming here." Kate nodded. She then gestured to the others who were sitting with her.

"This is Ashley Judson," she said, motioning to a raven-headed girl next to her. "That's Brian Lemies and Jason Gibbons." Hermione nodded to the two boys, who smiled back.

"Who's your friend?" Ashley asked, leaning in. Hermione frowned slightly.

"He's not my friend," she told them.

"That's right. If I was friends with Granger, I'd probably kill myself." Draco Malfoy sat down next to Kate, glaring at Hermione, who glared back. Brian smiled.

"Oh, sexual tension," he crooned. Draco's face twisted with disgust as Hermione's face turned red.

"Ugh, you're filling my mind with disturbing thoughts, Lemies," Draco growled. "She's a-"

"Muggleborn," Hermione put in before Draco could continue. He smiled coldly.

"Precisely," he hissed. "Besides, now that I'm here, I can see that Allenburg has a much more finer choice of women." With that, he eyed Kate before he began filling his plate and completely ignoring Hermione. Kate, who gave Draco a small smile, turned back to Hermione.

"So, you're Muggle born?" she asked. Hermione nodded.

"I don't see why it matters," she muttered. "I get better grades than him, and he's pureblood." Draco didn't look up from his food, but rather made a very rude hand gesture that earned him laughs from the boys.

"Oh course it doesn't matter," Kate said. "I'm halfblood and so is Brian." After that, the subject was changed to the schools and friends. The whole time, Hermione noticed Jason's attention on her. He was taller than Kate was, with black hair and dark eyes. He was very handsome. But the person Hermione found herself watching more than Jason was Draco, who never talked but seemed to also be watching Jason. But this was not with interest, but with an almost questioning look, as if he was trying to figure out where he had seen him before. Then, the conversation got interesting.

Brian turned to Draco, tilting his head. "Hey, I recognize your name now! You're the Draco Malfoy! The one that was found innocent for murdering that guy." At this, Draco froze, dropping his fork. Hermione choked on her orange juice and stared at Brian.

"You know about the trial?" she asked, shocked. Brian nodded.

"I was in London the same time it happened," he said. He turned back to Draco, who had a tight hold on his glass. "Do you know who swayed the court for innocent?" The glass broke and Draco stood, wiping small shards off of his palm and robes. Then, with a cold look, he turned to Brian.

"I suggest you ask the mudblood," he snapped. "Seeing as she was there." With that, he turned on his heel and left the Hall. Hermione, who had turned red in the face again, sighed.

Draco followed Uma down a corridor, Hermione only a few steps behind him. Uma stopped in front of a portrait of a nymph. It smiled.

"Password," she commanded.

"_Flames of Old,_" Uma spoke and the nymph curtsied. The portrait door swung open to reveal a common room not unlike the one of Hogwarts, except it was a bit bigger and the colors were red and silver.

"If you want to change the colors to something that makes you feel a bit more at home, just tap the walls with your wand and say the colors," Uma said. She nodded to the doors at the top of the stairs. "They've got your names on them. The rooms will change automatically to your mood and preference. You will be sharing a bathroom, like at Hogwarts. Have a good evening. If you have any questions, ask the nymph above the fireplace. She'll be happy to answer them." With that, she left. Draco immediately turned on Hermione, wand out.

"What did you tell them, mudblood?" he growled, advancing on her. Hermione backed up, eyeing the wand nervously.

"I didn't tell them anything," she mumbled, fear evident in her voice. His eyes narrowed.

"And we're not going to tell them anything, are we, mudblood?" he asked. She nodded as she was forced to stop at the wall.

"Not a thing," she murmured. He glared.

"It better stay that way, Granger, for your sake." With that, he turned and walked up the stairs, slamming his door behind him. She collapsed in a sofa, shivering.

_Why do I let him do this to me?_ She thought to herself. _Why does he scare me so much?_ Her hand went to her cheek, where the scar of the Mongolian Crypt Dagger still lingered.

_Because he can hurt you,_ she thought bitterly. _Because he could kill you if he wanted to._ But something in her mind told Hermione that Draco, no matter how malicious he was, no matter how cruel and tyrannical he was, something deep down inside of her told her that Draco Lucius Malfoy was not at all capable of killing her. Maybe hurting her. But not killing her.

* * *

The next morning happened to be Saturday as Hermione woke up with a bad neck sprain. She had fallen asleep on the sofa and, although it was comfortable, her neck had been twisted at an odd angle. Sitting up and stretching, Hermione cracked her neck and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Then she froze and slowly moved her hands from her face. Draco Malfoy sat in one of the large, overstuffed chairs by the fire, watching her with mild interest in his eyes. He wore a black shirt and knee short camouflage pants. His blonde hair hung down over his eyes and his scar seemed to stand out a bit more. She fiddled with her skirt.

"What do you want?" she asked, not looking at him. He considered her for a moment and then shrugged, standing.

"Kingsley came by an hour ago and said you and I were to go around the school and check things out," he said. "Besides, it's interesting watching you moan in your sleep, 'Oh, Ron, oh RON!'" Her eyes widened and her face became a large tomato. Her mouth opened and closed but no sound came out as Draco began to laugh, falling back into his chair. "You should really see the look on your face, Granger!"

"You're a liar!" she shouted at him.

"Of course I was lying," he said, smirking at her. "It was more like, 'Oh Draco, OH DRACO!!'" She stood, becoming a deep magenta color.

"You're a pervert, you know that," she hissed. He got up and approached her, wrapping his arms around her and wriggling his eyebrows.

"You know you love me," he murmured to her huskily. She squeaked, pulled away and fell back into the sofa as he burst into uncontrollable laughter once more. Glaring daggers at him and blushing furiously, she fled up the stairs and into her room, shutting the door behind her.

Draco switched his position in the chair, getting impatient. Getting up, he glanced at the clock on the wall. 9:30. They should have been gone half an hour ago. Storming up the stairs, he banged on the door.

"Damn it, Granger! Open this door!!" He stepped back as the door opened and Hermione stood in the doorway, looking peeved. Draco gawked.

Hermione had discarded her robes for a long, white skirt and tank-top that showed her…chest area off very nicely. She wore sandals and her hair was up in a ponytail. She had put on a bit of make-up and now stood with her arms across her chest, growing red under his stare. She felt like a piece of meat that he was ogling. Fortunately, Draco realized what he was doing and shook his head, putting on an uninterested expression.

"Come on, mudblood," he growled, turning on his heel and heading down stairs. Following him, she kept a good two feet between them as they headed down the corridor.

Draco had no intentions of spending breakfast in a Hall where the students of this school would ogle him. No, he would find the kitchen, and, no matter how much he wanted her dead, he would need her help. And she soon realized this after they passed the Hall and circled a corridor several times.

"Why don't we try down there?" she recommended, pointing down a corridor they hadn't taken. Glancing at her and shrugging, he headed down it, Hermione taking up the rear. They came to a dead end. The wall in front of them had a cake on it. Hermione glanced at her watch, which she had charmed to work in the magical realm. It was now 10:00. Breakfast, she had been told, would start in half an hour. Sighing, she turned to Draco.

"This is hopeless," she told him. "Why don't we just eat breakfast in the Hall? I mean, who cares if we get stared at?"

"We still have thirty minutes and, from what I understand, you can't go anywhere without me. So we stay here." She stuck her tongue out at him but refrained on commenting. Draco reached up and ran his fingers on the cake. No movement. Taking out his wand, he tapped on the cake. It jumped, but the painting did not open. Hermione tilted her head.

"Maybe…" She pulled out her wand, tapped the wand, and muttered, "Food please." The cake jumped up and down three times and so did Hermione. The cake giggled and the painting opened. Giving Draco a look that said 'Oh-yeah. Look-at-me-and-my-bad-self', she entered the kitchen, Draco staring at her with a look of interest on his face as he followed.

"How did you know?" he asked softly, careful not to make eye contact with her as he looked around. She glanced at him.

"I always said that to my mother when I wanted her to let me into the kitchen. It always works." Draco gave her a peculiar look and said nothing more.

The house elves looked up from their work to watch the two students head to two chairs in the corner. One of them rushed up.

"May I help you, sir? Madam?" Draco nodded, looking around.

"Why don't you bring around whatever you have?" Draco said. Hermione gave him an odd look. _Why was he acting so…_NICE Draco noticed the look and glared. "I don't treat everything the way I treat you, mudblood," he growled. She scowled but said nothing.

After a great breakfast, both students left the kitchen to explore the castle. Somewhere on the way, a silent contract was made between them that they would try to avoid people. It didn't work.

"Hermione! Draco!!" Both sighed and turned around, waiting as Kate, Ashley, Jason and Brian rushed up.

"Hey guys," Hermione said, smiling slightly.

"Where were you guys during breakfast?" Kate asked, glancing between them both.

"Overslept," they both said at the same time. They glanced at each other, frowning. Ashley scowled at Hermione, but said nothing. Kate, however, raised an eyebrow.

"Overslept, huh?" she said, looking between the two. "Were you both a bit comfortable?" Draco paled and Hermione reddened.

"Oh…oh it wasn't like that…Malfoy and I…ugh, no, I was on the couch…" Hermione couldn't find the words to say. Draco's eyes narrowed.

"Are you serious?" he snapped. "You can't possibly think that I want anything to do with her?" He shuddered. Kate shrugged. Jason smiled.

"Do you guys want a tour of the place?" he asked. Draco glanced at Hermione for the smallest second before giving Jason a wary gaze.

"No," he answered. Hermione frowned at Draco.

"There's nothing wrong with a bit of help, I guess," she said pointedly. Draco glared at her, but said nothing. Hermione grinned triumphantly. "Good. Of course, we would love a tour." Jason's smile widened and off they were. Draco stayed a couple of steps behind Hermione, who walked next to Jason. There was something that was bothering him about Jason and he had a feeling Hermione had something to do with it.

_Granger! Granger had something to do with it!_ Draco mentally hit himself. Maybe he was getting sick. Only when he was sick could he be starting to be calling Granger by her first name. The fact that he knew her first name bothered him. Ever since they had started this damn trip, something had gotten into him about the mudblood that he still hadn't figured out.

"Thinking?" Draco blinked and turned his head to the left, where Kate was walking beside him. Draco shrugged and she smiled. "Don't stop. You're cute when you think." Draco rolled his eyes, giving her a small smile. On the inside, his mind screamed _CORNY!_ Did she know how many times he heard that from girls? But, he liked the body on this girl, so putting up with the flirtations would be one step closer to an all nighter. He had observed the girls of the school and concluded that this one was definitely the most luscious one. And she looked pretty experienced. Besides, Draco had no intentions of developing a relationship with her. She would be like the other girls. A warm body and lots of fun to play with. Sure, Draco had thought of the time where he would have to stop messing around and actually find someone, but that time would come on its own. Right now, he was going to study Ms. Ashley's behind until the stupid tour was over. After all, he had nothing better to do. Except maybe eyeball Gra…

Draco shook his head. He was going to really have to see a Healer today. He was losing his mind.


	7. Enter Jealousy

Hermione listened to Jason as they took their tour around the enormous castle. But her attention was lost as she glanced behind her. Draco and Kate were talking to each other with Ashley putting in every now and then. Draco kept glancing up at Hermione and Jason, a peculiar look in his gray eyes. Shaking her head, she smiled as Jason held open the door for her and they stepped outside and down towards the lake. Sitting down on the grass, Hermione looked around at the beautiful grounds. Draco, unwittingly, sat down beside her and Kate beside him. Ashley sat down between Brian and Jason.

"Beautiful," Hermione murmured. Draco glanced at her and said nothing. Ashley glanced between them but also kept her silence. Jason leaned back on his elbows.

"So, is this better that Hogwarts?" he asked. Hermione smiled.

"Oh, granted, it's bigger and probably a lot prettier," she began. "But Hogwarts is just…I don't know how to explain. I've been there for so long that it's almost like my home." Kate turned to Draco.

"What about you?" she asked him. He stared out at the lake through his platinum blonde hair.

"I could care less," he grumbled. "It's all the same to me. But I'll have to say." He then eyed Ashley and Kate. "The women here are much more…fuller, than over at Hogwarts." Both girls giggled. Jason grinned, turning to Draco.

"Now, Malfoy, that can't be that true," he said, glancing at Hermione. "I mean, judging by what I see, looks like Hogwarts got quite a good crop." Hermione grew red hot in the face and shoved Jason. Draco eyed Hermione for a minute, who met his gaze. He then stood, and walked down to the lake edge. Squatting, he dipped his hand in and then shook it around to get the water off.

"Is there anything living in this water?" he asked.

"No," Ashley said. Draco nodded, standing.

"Good. Then nobody minds meeting back here tonight, do they?" Jason and Brian grinned broadly and the two Allenburg girls giggled. Hermione, however, got up and walked over to Draco.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she hissed. He rolled his eyes.

"The water's warm, mudblood," he growled back. "Besides, I don't want to stay inside when it's actually warm outside."

"If we get caught-"

"Hey!" he snapped, cutting her off. "No one said you had to come." She glared at him and he smirked.

"That's what I thought," he slurred. "Now, if you excuse me." With that, he walked away, leaving her frowning after him.

* * *

Hermione blinked, opening her eyes and sitting up in bed. It was dark in her room except for the moonlight that slipped threw the drawn window hangings. Rubbing her eyes and grabbing her robe, she got up and slipped to the door. She laid her hand on the doorknob and opened it a crack. The common room was empty. Slipping down the stairs, she opened the portrait door and headed silently down the corridor, wondering to herself why she was doing this. Arriving at the Entrance doors, she paused, wondering if she should just turn around. Sighing and cursing herself for her morbid curiosity, she opened the door and headed towards the lake.

"Hey, look who decided to join us!" Brian greeted, waving from the water. Jason and Ashley looked up from a water fight and waved also as Hermione stopped at the water's edge. Draco, who had been in the middle of flinging Kate into the water, stopped as he turned to see who had arrived. All of the boys were topless and only wearing boxers while both girls had large shirts and shorts on. Hermione pulled the robe closer around her.

"Come on, Hermione!" Jason called. Hermione shook her head and Draco smirked.

"Don't try, Jason," he told him. "Granger doesn't swim co-ed. Something about guys." Hermione glared at him and untied the robe, letting it drop around her ankles. She wore long, drawstring pajama pants and a skin-tight tank top. Her baby blue bra strap showed bright under the moonlight. Brian crowed, Jason wolf-whistled and Draco crossed his hands over his chest, saying nothing. Kate smiled.

"You know you can't come in here with long pants, Hermione," she told her and Hermione sighed. She had known this as soon as she had left the castle. She didn't need to be reminded. Sighing again, she pulled off the pants and the boys whistled. Well, Brain and Jason whistled. Draco just stared. Slipping into the amazingly warm water, Hermione turned over on her back, floating a bit.

Soon, a fight broke out and, after an hour, everyone pulled themselves out of the water. Jason conjured towels and warm butter beer for everyone. Wrapping herself in the towel, Hermione watched Draco grab a towel and, surprisingly, sit down next to her.

"Why the change in seating partner?" she asked bitterly. "I thought Hogwarts girls weren't up to your standard."

_Oh Merlin, did she sound jealous??_ She thought frantically. Draco obviously thought so. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Getting jealous, Granger?" he asked. She frowned, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Why would I get jealous?"

"I don't know, you tell me." She turned away from him, taking a sip of butter beer.

"I don't know why you suggested it in the first place, Malfoy," she snapped. "I just asked you a question." He eyed her for a bit then genuinely shrugged.

"I don't know," he muttered, looking out at the lake. "I guess I needed a change of conversation." _And a girl who wouldn't try corny pick up lines on him._

_Oh Merlin, did I just think that?_ Hermione glanced at him.

"Did you think you'd get a friendly conversation?" she asked him. He actually smiled, this time genuinely.

"I'm getting one now, aren't I?" She blinked, startled at the reality of his answer. They were actually having a real conversation and hadn't once insulted each other.

_I am going mad,_ both of them thought at the same time, staring at the lake with a concentrated look.

Ashley watched them as they conversed softly to each other. How come she, a mudblood, was able to snag such a handsome, well-bred young man as Draco. Ashley wasn't blind. She could tell that, no matter how much they denied it, something was going on between them. And Ashley didn't like it. Mudbloods didn't deserve anything higher than their own race.

Kate was also watching them. What was up with them? One minute, they hated each other, then next minute, they were sitting having a perfectly peaceful conversation with each other. She shook her head.

A small wind blew in and Hermione shivered, unconsciously moving closer to Draco. He noticed, but made no move to resist her. Instead, he merely slung his robe over her. She jumped at his touch and gave him a quizzical look but he had stood, motioning for the others to do the same.

"Come on, let's get to bed," he grumbled. He hated the cold. Kate got up, holding out her hand.

"Could you escort me to the castle?" she asked, giving him a coy smile. Hermione rolled her eyes, turning and heading back up.

She was soon lost in the labyrinth of corridors and halls that made up Allenburg castle. Sighing, she realized she still had Malfoy's robe on. Pulling it closer, she caught a whiff of spices that tickled her nose and made her giggle. Turning a corner, she froze, staring straight ahead at what blocked her way. Five cloaked figures stood hoods up and wands out. She stared between them, taking a step back.

"Um…" Hermione took another step back.

"You are Hermione Granger, are you not?" one of them inquired. Hermione nodded.

"Daughter of Fred Granger?" Hermione flinched.

"How do you know my father?" she asked, voice shaking. Instead of answering, they dove at her. Screaming, she tripped over her robes and fell to the floor. Scrambling on her knees, she tried desperately to get to her feet when slim fingers grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked back, making her scream. Hauling her to her feet, the one with her hair laughed.

"Let us kill her slowly," he hissed. Her eyes widened with horror and she opened her mouth to scream when she suddenly dropped as a cry rang from the dark space where her captor's face should be. All five of the turned and fled down the hall, a large black thing chasing after them. Gasping, Hermione pulled herself against the wall.

"You know, Granger, Dumbledore gave us those rules for a reason," Draco muttered as he approached, alone, and kneeled down next to her. She stared at him, tears leaking down her face.

"They…I…my-oh…Dr…m…dad…" She couldn't form the words that her mind was screaming and promptly burst into tears. Draco was frightened. He had never, except for his mother, handled a crying young woman and Hermione Granger was certainly a crying young woman. Opening and closing his mouth and finally sighing, he moved over and gently, reluctantly, picked her up. Shifting her around so that he was cradling her, he strode down the corridor, glancing behind him in the direction of the fleeing figures.

"Flames of Old," Draco muttered, waiting as the portrait door swung open. Entering, he climbed the stairs and managed the door with his elbow. Taking the room in with a glance, he headed over to the bed and set Hermione down in it. She had stopped crying and, turning on her back on him, she made no sound. Glancing around awkwardly, he made to leave when her voice stopped him.

"Please don't go…" Her voice was so small that is scared him a bit. Turning around, he frowned.

"I've gotta get to bed, Granger," he growled softly. For a moment there was no movement, then her hand came up, small and shaking, to point at a small sofa in the corner.

"Please…I don't want to be left alone…" For the first time, Draco actually moved around to look her dead in the eye. No longer lay the hardheaded, intelligent, smart-assed Head Girl Draco had known, but a terrified seventeen year old that had, in the last ten minutes, become defenseless and very much threatened with her life. She was no longer demanding his help. She was pleading it. And this made Draco very uncomfortable. Sighing, he kicked off his shoes and, conjuring a blanket, plopped down on the sofa. She closed her eyes quickly, scooting closer to the edge of the bed as she pulled the covers over her.

"Are you going to go to sleep?" she asked softly. He sat up, taking out his wand and showing it to her.

"No," he told her. "I won't go to bed." A small smile appeared on her face. Five minutes past and he thought that she had fallen asleep when,

"Draco?" He jumped at the sound of name on her lips.

"Yes…Hermione?" The smile returned.

"Thank you…for saving my life." He stared at her as she finally fell asleep. He looked out the window.

"Hermione…Hermione…Hermione Granger…Hermione Jane Granger…"

Why did the name flow from his lips so well?

Why did he yearn to hear her say his name again?


End file.
